


Benny's Naughty Angel

by MadCatta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Twink!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid’s gonna kill him, Benny thinks, as Cas leans back to stretch out. Cas has been writing an essay for three hours, having escaped to Benny’s because of noise and distractions in his own house.</p><p>And Cas decided an hour or two ago that if he’s that little bit colder, he’s more focused. So he’s stripped down to his jeans and an open shirt, no undershirt. Benny, across the table, has a great view of his skinny Cas’s hairless chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny's Naughty Angel

Kid’s gonna kill him, Benny thinks, as Cas leans back to stretch out. Cas has been writing an essay for three hours, having escaped to Benny’s because of noise and distractions in his own house.

And Cas decided an hour or two ago that if he’s that little bit colder, he’s more focused. So he’s stripped down to his jeans and an open shirt, no undershirt. Benny, across the table, has a great view of his skinny Cas’s hairless chest.

And to make it worse, Cas chews his tongue when he’s concentrating. It slips out outside his mouth, sometimes protruding to wet his lips. It’s really goddamn difficult for Benny to sit and not pull Cas right onto his lap and fuck him there and then, but Cas’s essay is important, apparently.

“May I have some milk, please, Benny?” Cas asks, dewy –eyed and polite as he’s always been.

“Course you can, Sugar,” Benny says, getting up and getting his angel a glass of milk.

Cas sips it. Licks his lips. Sips it again, and white dribbles from his lips.

 _Fuck_. Benny shifts, his dick making itself known.

“You know how much longer that’s gonna take you?” asks Benny. He must be nearly done, right? At least he must be turned on. Benny can see the hard pink nubs of his nipples, looking like they need to be touched right now.

“Not too long,” Cas replies, getting chapstick out of his pocket.

 _You’re goddamn kidding me_ , Benny thinks as Cas applies it and pops his shiny lips. He imagines taking Cas’s messed up hair and using it to pull the kid’s mouth straight onto Benny’s dick, fucking in and out so he’s messy and red and sore and messed up and so beautiful.

Yup, dick very interesting now.

Benny groans. “You’re killing me here!”

Cas’s eyes flicker up to Benny’s. “Won’t be long,” he says with a hint of a smile.

He’s trying to hide the smile, Benny knows, so he makes his way around behind Cas and looks down, reading over his shoulder.

Cas shifts uncomfortably as Benny reads –

“ _Goddamn fucking Star Trek fanfiction?”_

“I’ve been finished for half an hour,” Cas admits.

Benny exhales slowly. “That was bad, and cruel of you,” he says, sliding a hand down Cas’s perfect back. He pulls the shirt right off, so Cas is clad only in jeans and socks as he stares up at Benny, so small and lithe and young – but he’s got Benny wrapped around his finger.

Or maybe it’s the other way around. Cas bites his bottom lip, leaving it shiny and pink, and Benny slides his hand right to the bottom and into Cas’s boxers.

Filthy boy still has lube around his ass. Benny’s able to slide a little finger in straight away and Cas leans back against his arm, breathing hard.

“Waiting for you to work it out,” he says breathily.

“Work out how naughty you’ve been?” Benny asks, and Cas’s eyes light up.

“And it took you so fucking long I thought I’d have to strip completely,” Cas says, trying to get more from Benny’s little finger.

“Maybe you should anyway,” Benny says gruffly, and pulls out quickly.

Cas whines and looks up at Benny, wraps his skinny arms around Benny’s neck and kisses his chin quickly.

He stands and Benny’s the one to sit down so Cas is in front of him and wiggling his hips as he undoes the loose belt. Slides the jeans down his narrow hips and shows off his fuckin’ _Batman_ boxers, held slightly away from his body.

Benny smiles and palms his own dick, and Cas reaches up a hand and twists his nipple.

“Get to it, Sugar, I ain’t got all day,” Benny grumbles, because he’s running the show, damnit.

Cas grins and slips his hands over his ass, pulling down the boxers slowly.

And they’re off. And Cas smirks at him, so cocky like Benny was when he was eighteen. His dick stands far from his body, ready to go whenever.  So Benny stands up and picks Cas up, dropping him down on the couch.

“Hey!” Cas grumbles as he lands unceremoniously on the couch, but Benny ignores him.

“You’ve been very, very naughty, Angel,” Benny says, his voice smooth and dark.

Cas rights himself, bare ass on Benny’s leather couch. “What are you gonna do?” Cas challenges.

“Think maybe what my baby needs is a good old spanking.”

There’s surprise on Cas’s face.

“Your daddy ever spanked you?” Benny asks.

Cas shakes his head.

“You think you wanna try the adult world of punishment?”

Cas bites his lip and looks up at Benny and nods firmly. “I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”

Benny nods slowly. He trusts that Cas will. He smirks and sits down in his armchair and says, “Then get your twinky ass over here.”

Cas stands awkwardly in front of Benny so Benny manhandles him to be over Benny’s lap and as comfortable as possible over the chair. Benny’s dick is digging uncomfortably into the denim and into Cas’s stomach but Cas doesn’t seem to mind. Cas has gone a little bit limp, probably out of apprehension, but Benny’s sure it will come back.

“You know why I gotta punish you, Angel?” Benny breathes.

“Because I was naughty,” Cas answers in a higher than usual voice. Benny likes it.

“What were you so naughty about?”

“I teased you.”

“You bet you did. My filthy little tease, getting your daddy all worked up and pretending you were still working.” Benny feels the twitch in Cas’s dick at the word “daddy”. Good. He was hoping Cas might embrace this new kink.

“Fuck,” Cas says in a broken voice. “Got you all worked up, didn’t I, Daddy?”

“And so you’re gonna get spanked,” Benny says, ghosting his hands across Cas’s smooth ass. Cas shivers at the touch. “I think maybe ten ought to do it. Ready, Sugar?” Benny reaches a hand around, finding Cas’s. Cas squeezes his hand and they don’t let go.

Benny raises his free hand and massages Cas’s ass and thighs, getting ready. He tries it on his own thigh first, a few times to get the sting right. Nothing too hard, it’s his and his Angel’s first time. Cas jumps every time he hears the slap.

Benny squeezes his hand one last time before the real thing. Raises his hand and brings it down on the softest part of Cas’s ass.

There’s a grunt from Cas and he shifts on Benny’s thighs, squeezes his hand. Benny slaps again, harder.

More of a groan from Cas, this time. “How’s it goin’, Sugar? Think this is teaching you a lesson?”

“I don’t – Daddy, I think I need it harder. You gotta really punish me,” Cas says, his voice thick.

“Yeah, you want your Daddy to really spank your bare ass?”

Cas nods enthusiastically.

Benny spanks him harder, marvelling at the red on his white ass.

“Yeah, like that,” Cas groans.

Benny raises his hand again and brings it down.

“Fuck,” Cas says, “Yeah, I’ve been bad.”

“You bet you’ve been bad. God, are you rubbing against me? My dirty angel likes this, huh? Likes his Daddy punishing him, because Angel’s been so naughty, deserves to feel this tomorrow, reminding you how naughty you’ve been.”

Cas groans. His dick is hard against Benny’s thigh, and Benny ruts up into Cas’s stomach a few times to get some friction.

Benny hits him again, realises he’s not sure how many slaps there’s been. Cas shifts and his butt moves and he’s so innocent and light over Benny’s body, all smooth skin and softness.

Benny slaps him further down, hitting the thigh. “Maybe I’ll fuck you after this,” he muses in a low voice. “Slamming right into your sensitive ass, more punishment for you, my filthy angel.”

“Please! I need it, I need to feel it!”

“Feel this, baby,” says Benny, and he’d feel cheap saying it if he wasn’t so turned on as he slaps Cas’s ass again.

“Fuck!”

Benny spanks him again. “Learned your lesson yet, Baby?”

Cas lets out a breathy moan. “No, Daddy, more, please!”

Benny leans over and pulls Cas’s cheeks apart, blowing on the hole, and Cas moans and bucks against Benny. He spanks him twice in succession, hard.

“One more, Angel, you can handle that?”

“Now!”

Benny obliges, spanking his ass one last time.

Benny leans back finally as Cas bucks against Benny again, hands still clasped. Benny’s hand stings and he imagines Cas’s butt must be feeling worse, so he dances his fingers back over the red and strokes, rubbing gently at it.

“Fuck me, please, Benny,” Cas moans, pushing up so he can face Benny.

“I thought I was your daddy,” Benny says, picking Cas up again and putting him on the floor on his back. Benny takes off his jeans and boxers, leaving on his shirt and pulling the lube from his pocket.

“Daddy, please,” Cas says, the ghost of a smirk on his red face as he watches through bent legs.

“Shh, Angel,” Benny says, coating his fingers with lube. He strokes Cas’s tight hole, stretching it and rubbing inside, pressing against the perineum and tickling Cas’s balls.

“Fucking get in me!” Cas demands. He’s always so pushy.

“I’m in charge here,” Benny reminds him as he pulls on a condom, lines himself up and slides along Cas’s smooth chest. He pushes into Cas maybe a little before he should have, could have used more prep.

“Baby, you okay?” he asks Cas quietly. Cas’s young face is contorted in pain, so Benny pulls out quickly and switches ends, pressing his mouth to Cas’s lube-coated hole and licks and sucks and pokes inside.

Cas bitches and moans until Benny gets four fingers inside, impatient to get full.

“Will you just fucking come in me already?” he whines, spreading precome around his cock and wiping droplets over his nipples.

“Patience, kid,” Benny says, sliding in. It’s better this time. He strokes Cas’s hair back with one hand, kissing his nipples and neck, and the other hand goes back into Cas’s. He pulls away to tuck Cas’s legs behind Benny’s neck and slips the hands back where they belong.

Benny had planned to have a slow fuck on the rug, but Cas rocks and pulls him in, desperate for harder and faster as he moans, “Daddy,” and “please!” in breathy moans.

Cas stiffens and comes without a hand on his dick quickly as Benny thrusts in and out, and with a snap of his own hips comes inside Cas. He pulls out, ties off and throws away, comes back and kneels in front of Cas. Cas is fucked out and blissful and quiet, quiet as he only ever is after sex. Benny licks up the come on Cas’s stomach and keeps it in his mouth, opens Cas’s mouth and snowballs it back in. Cas takes it hungrily, and Benny goes down further. He licks Cas’s hole a few times to soothe it but spends most of the time kissing and caressing Cas’s red ass and thighs.

Benny wipes sweat from Cas’s face. “Come on, Sugar, you’re going to bed.”

Benny carries up the pliant Castiel and tucks him into bed, bringing up a glass of water and a glass of orange juice, and pulls Cas into his arms. Cas is gonna bitch at him for all the snuggling in the morning but for now Cas tucks his face into Benny’s shoulder and looks all of twelve.

Maybe Benny shouldn’t find that hot, but he does, and Cas sinks off to sleep drooling on Benny’s thick shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [ sammygrosschester ](http://sammygrosschester.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And I'm aware this has the crappiest name ever to crappy


End file.
